Aboard the Jolly Roger
by AdulthoodRealities
Summary: A story of a young thief who ends up aboard the fastest ship in all the realms. She always dreamed of travelling to different worlds but their journey would lead them to a world quite strange with magic quite different to the kind she was used to.


**Chapter One**

I'd never been on a ship before. When my boss told me of this job I was honestly excited. I'd always been fascinated with ships and how you can just sail off into the middle of the ocean, away from land, free. I was excited about the ship but I hated my job. I was a thief. The lowest of the low. I had no other choice, it was this or let my younger brother starve to death. It paid well and I justified it to myself as I mostly stole from thieves anyway.

For this particular assignment my boss had given me a location and a map of the finest ship I'd ever seen, at least in drawing form. They had big ships back in Arendelle but nothing like this ship, it was beautifully designed and impressed me the more I studied the map of it. I was looking for a chest in the Captains quarters that contained a map, apparently a very rare one. I am never allowed to know exactly why my boss wanted these things but I did know where he was planning to go. The map I was looking for was one to Neverland, a fantastical sounding place that, until this assignment, I thought was a myth.

It was time to leave, I left my brother with the lovely baker's wife next door, gathered my things and set off to the docks. As I turned the final corner of the town, I could smell the sea air that I so loved to smell. I would often come and sit here with my brother and just surround myself with the salty air and stare at the ocean's horizon and dream of other lands. But this visit allowed no time for dreaming. I slipped through a small lane and peered my head out onto the docks and before me stood the ship I'd been studying in its real form. The Jolly Roger was more magnificent than I had imagined it would be.

I was to come specifically at this time as my boss knew the crew and captain would not be at their posts. I managed to run from bollard to bollard, crouching out of sight of the pirates left behind to guard it. I saw a window popped open that would lead to the dining quarters. I shifted toward the side of the ship, jumped and grabbed the ledge of the small window, pulled myself up and slipped inside. Luckily, the coast was clear. I pulled out the map and began to walk quietly through the ship.

The map was correct; I soon found the captain's quarters. I was admiring the cabin when I heard footsteps above. They were back. I froze in panic for a moment then frantically looked for a place to hide. There was a wardrobe in the corner of the room. I ran toward it. Opened the doors quietly and slid inside closing them gently behind me. I slipped behind the garments. They were cold, mostly leather coats. I took a breath in and bit my lip in attempt to keep myself silent. The door to the quarters swung open, causing me to jump. My whole body tensed.

"Smee, check me office and I'll check my sleeping quarters." My eyes widened, they knew I was here. Through the jackets there was a small gap in the wardrobe, I could see a shadow moving past. I wanted to close my eyes but I couldn't look away. There was a creek as something else in the room was opened. My heart was beating so loud I was worried he may hear it. The shadow moved passed the wardrobe again and I inwardly sighed in relief. I looked down at my feet and breathed out as quietly as I could. Then the thin line of light that fell on my shoes disappeared. He was in front of the wardrobe and he was not moving. Before I had time to react to anything the doors were swung open and the jackets were parted, revealing me. I stared at the face in front of me. He was not what I had expected, he looked rugged and mischievous yes, but not bad or evil like I'd expected I pirate to be.

"Hello love." He said to me as if he knew me. "Would you mind stepping out of my closet? You're creasing the leather." I climbed out, my eyes moved from his face down to his hands; or hand as one was replaced with a shiny, metal hook.

"I was just about to have a drink. Won't you join me?"

He gestured at me to follow him. This was surely some trick. He didn't look evil but why was he being so nice to someone who was going to steal from him?

"I don't understand." I said without really thinking about it.

He simply looked back at me with a small smile, then stopped.

"Ladies first." He pointed his hook towards the door. Cautiously I pushed on the handle and entered a small room filled mostly with a table and on the walls shelves and shelves of glass bottles.

"Sit please."

I sat on the chair closest to the door. I watched as he drew a bottle off one shelf and, with his back to me, poured out two goblets. He walked over to me and set one down in front of me but keeping his fingers on the bottom.

"Do you like rum?"

"Yes." I paused for a little, he looked like he expected something else. "Yes thank you, Captain." This seem to please him as he raised his eyebrow.

"Good, I won't waste it on those who don't appreciate it." He winked at me and took a gulp of his rum. I picked up my goblet and stared at the liquid, it looked safe, and he just drank some. I lifted up to my mouth, I knew he was watching me, I didn't want to appear obviously suspicious. I sniffed it quietly while pretending to sip it. It smelled fine. I took a mouthful. The warmness filled my throat, I had missed drinking rum more than I realised. I finished the rest of it in one gulp and set the goblet down.

"Bloody hell!" The Captain chuckled.

I smiled out of the corner of my mouth.

"Now I'm going to ask you a few questions, and before I do I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I slipped a little something into your drink." I must have looked startled as he quickly reassured me it wasn't poison.

"It was just a simple truth serum you see, I acquired it from one of my prisoners who's from, well let's just say he's not from round here. Now, everything you say from here on will be the truth, until I give you the antidote. Let's begin shall we?"

He smirked. I panicked. Every possible question was going round in my head. I thought about this prisoner, was he going to make me a prisoner?

"First, I need to test it I've been fooled by magic before. Okay what colour are my eyes?"

"Blue." I spoke as though someone else were controlling my mouth.

"Are you afraid of me?"

I wanted to say yes, I didn't want to antagonise him.

"No." I replied. This really was magic.

"What's your name?" He looked straight at me. I tried keeping my mouth closed but it felt as though someone were prying my lips open. I gave in and sighed.

"Grace Waters."

"Good, it works. Why are you aboard my ship?"

"To steal the map to Neverland." I closed my eyes in frustration and shame.

"Who sent you?"

"My boss." He slammed his hand down on the table, I jolted in my chair.

"Who is your boss?"

"Blackbeard." He narrowed his eyes and walked toward me. I turned my head away and closed my eyes. I felt his hook press into the side of my cheek pulling my face back toward his, for long seconds he stared into my eyes with his piercingly blue ones.

"Why does Blackbeard want to go to Neverland?"

"I don't know" I said staring up at him, my heart beating fast again. He slowly stood up and I held my breath.

He laughed. "Can't bloody get there anyway." He glanced back over at me. "Sorry for the theatrics love, but I've got some pretty bad enemies that cannot know my location. I had to be sure you weren't working for the Dark One."

Wow, I thought, do I really look like I could work for the dark one?

"Now all that is out the way, why don't you tell me why you are working for Blackbeard?"

"My younger brother and I fell through a portal about eight years ago. Blackbeard offered us a way back and money if I worked for him. So I did."

"How old are you?"

"24."

"And you've just been looking after your brother all these years?"

"Yes."

"What would you do with your life, if you could choose?" I glanced at him, this seemed an odd question.

"I love my brother, but I've always wanted to travel on the seas, see this world and others. As you do, I suppose."

"The sea has a strong calling to many love. What is your old land?"

"Arendelle."

"Do you know of me?"

"Captain Hook."

"Please, call me Killian."

He walked towards me, picked up my hand and kissed it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Grace."

"You too, Captain."

"Killian, love"

"I like Captain." I blushed and moved my hand over my mouth. He raised his eyebrow again and laughed a little.

"I shall not protest. I have to say you are the most beautiful thief I have met."

"You are the most dashing Pirate I have met." I felt my whole body heat up. "Could I please have to antidote now?"

"Not just yet, I'm quite enjoying this."


End file.
